Archive:Team - GvG Gearspike
Balanced team with a Bsurge and "TPIY!" for much defense. Team Overview Whirling Axe prof=w/e axe=12+1+1 str=12+1 air=3dismemberAxechopstrikeShockfrenzyrushsig/build *[Blow@13 Equipment * Full Survivor except Stonefist on Hand/Feet. Rune of Sup Vigor. * Vamp/Zealous/Ebon Axes of Fortitude (15^50) * Anti-Blind/Cripple Shields. Usage *Use Frenzy for IAS. Cancel with Rush. *Use Bull's Strike to KD moving foes. *Use Shock to KD foes, this can be used to Quarter-Knock with Bull's Strike or as an interrupt. *1 - 2 - (3) to kill stuff. Counters * Standard Anti-Melee A Z N Half prof=warrior/rt hammerma=12+1+1 strengt=12+2 resto=3HammerBlowBashStrikeStrikeFlailChargePact Signet/build Equipment * Survivor insignias and 1 Stonefist insignia on boot or hand. * Sundering or Vampiric Hammer, Elemental, and Furious Hammers. Fortitude or Defense mod on either. * A defensive set with spear + shield. Spear should have +30 health and a furious mod (you'll often want to be in this set to build adren). Keep an assortment of shields in your inventory (all the damage types, cripple reduction, blind reduction) * Keep a longbow in your inventory to build adrenaline from afar * Superior Vigor, Clarity, and Restoration runes. Usage *Upon entering battle, begin building adrenaline. When you and any other warriors on your team have adrenaline, organize a spike on a suitable target. *Try to spike down low health targets. *Use Bull's Strike to knock people down and set up spikes. *Use Crushing Blow for an extremely powerful attack on targets you've knocked down. *Use Flail to build adrenaline faster and to speed up your spikes. *Use Enraging Charge to gain adrenaline and catch up to targets. *After knocking someone down with Devastating Hammer, it is often useful to 1/4 knock them with Hammer Bash. To do this, you use Flail after Dev Hammer, hit once with a Hammer attack, and then pause for half a second before using Hammer Bash. If done correctly, the target will be knocked down again directly after standing up and not even be able to cast a 1/4 second activation skill. *Use your Elemental weapon to bypass enemy warriors' resistance to physical damage. *Of course, use Death Pact Signet to resurrect dead party members. Counters *Melee shutdown. *Anti-knockdown skills. Glass Spiker prof=R/rt exp=12+2 mar=12+1+1 resto=3Hunter's ShotShotShotShotReflexesArrowsWas Li Mingof My Flesh/build Equipment *Full Survivor's, Rune of Superior Vigor. *A Vampiric Recurve Bow/Short Bow. Usage *Maintain Glass Arrows. *Spike with 1->2->3. *Dshot important stuff. Counters *Blurred Vision *Faintheartedness * Other standard Anti-Ranger stuff Bsurge prof=e/W airmag=12+1+1 energy=9+1 tactics=9surgeShockArrowGaleUp!"of RestorationattunementSignet/build Equipment *A wand and offhand with 20/20 HCT/HSR are strongly recommended. *A weapon set with +20% enchantment duration for casting Air Attunement. *Defensive Sets for +AL versus certains foes. *Survivor armor. Usage *Cast Air Attunement before entering combat. *Use Blinding Surge to relieve pressure, and particularly to deflect enemies' most powerful attack skills (watch for Warriors converging on a new target). Do NOT spam Blinding Surge on recharge or it becomes very easy for enemy mesmers to Divert. *Use Gale to interrupt or prevent key actions such as self-heals and knock down fleeing (or chasing) foes. Counters *Diversion. *Interrupts, particularly Distracting Shot, Power Lock and Power Block. *Signet of Humility. *Enchantment removal. *Standard caster counters, Dazed, Migraine etc. Gearagon prof=Paragon/N Spearm=11+1+1 Leader=9+1 Motiv=8+1 blood=8of LightningThrowPower is Yours!"of FlameRefrainEnchantmentRefrainSignet/build Equipment * Shields and Spears. * Centurion set. Usage *Spike with 1->2 *Spam Anthem of Flame *Spam "TPIY!" *Spread Mending Refrain. Counters *Anti-physical. *Generic counters. WoH Monk prof=mo/w heal=12+1+1 prot=8+1 div=7+1 tactics=8HealthSpiritof Healingof RejuvenationGuardianConditionsHexStance/build Equipment *Survivor insignias *Fill up with Vitae Runes. *-5(and +5) Sword/Spear(+30 health) with +30 Health Shields vs x. *40/20% Protection Prayers Staff. *40/40 Healing Prayers Set. *30/-2 Healing prayers Set. Usage *Patient Spirit, Word of Healing, and Signet of Rejuvenation are your primary healing skills. :*Use Patient Spirit as a secondary heal for pre-healing and on targets over 50%. Take note of its fast cast to bypass rangers or mesmer interrupts. :*Use Word of Healing as your big heal for targets under 50%. :*use Signet of Rejuvenation for energy management and *Use Infuse Health to catch spikes or heal extremely low targets. *Use Draw Conditions to transfer conditions from an RC monk or from pressured targets. *Use Cure Hex to remove hexes from party members and to heal relative amounts. *Use your optional protection spell, Guardian or Shield of Absorption, for split situations and self use. *Use Disciplined Stance to block spikes and general damage. Counters *Diversion * Rangers generally * Mesmers generally Variants *Spotless Mind can replace Cure Hex in specific counter-builds. RC Monk prof=mo/w protec=12+1+1 divine=10+1 tactics=8Bondof FortuneConditionGuardianHandsof StabilityVeilStance/build Equipment *Survivor Insignas. *Fill up with Vitae Runes. *-5(and +5) sword/spear(+30 health) with +30 health shields vs x. *40/20 +20%enches Protection Prayers Staff. *30/-2 Protection prayers Set. *20/20 Protection Prayers Staff(halves casting time of spells and halves recharge of spells, veil set). Usage *Use Spirit Bond to pre-prot against spikes. *Cast Reversal of Fortune to turn large hits such as attack skills into a cheap heal, as well as to recover from missed spikes. *Remove harmful conditions and heal allies with conditions on them with Restore Condition. *Hexes can be removed with Holy Veil or Deny Hexes *Prot targets against heavy pressure with Shielding Hands. *Use Guardian against meele pressure. *Use Aura of Stability to counter KD's (as well as Balanced Stance). Counters *Heavy Energy denial can be devastating if you're caught unprepared. *As with many other healing builds, Diversion can be very harmful if it hits a critical spell. *Interrupts on key skills. Shackles Flagger prof=Rt/E Restoration=12+1+1 Water=11 spawning=6+1Shacklesof WardingWeaponboonwas kaolaiRecuperationof mistof Lesser Energy/build Equipment *Full Survivor's, with a Rune of Sup Vigor and a Rune of Restoration. *40/40 Resto Set. *40/40 Water Set (and + Enchanting Water Set for AoM). *Various Shield Sets. *High and Low Sets. Usage *Use Weapon of Warding to prot (non attacking) allies with blocking. *Use Resilient Weapon to provide an armor boost as well as health regeneration to allies that are hexed or conditioned. *Use Wielders Boon to heal. *Use Protective Was Kaolai as party wide heal. *Set up Recuperation near the flag stand to provide a partywide health regeneration. *Use Icy Shackles to snare people. *Use Armor of Mist to run flags/split. Counters *Standard Anti-Caster Counters. *Anti-Hex. *Enchantment Removal.